


Possession

by boredbrooder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Dom/sub, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredbrooder/pseuds/boredbrooder
Summary: Jane and Loki celebrate a minor victory... privately...





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annievvv7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annievvv7/gifts).



She was the most beautiful woman in all Midgard, not because of her face, but because of what was behind her face. She had the most beautiful, powerful brain on her planet. She could fathom the mysteries of the bifrost before she even knew what it was. Loki had to have her.

And Jane had to have him. Thor’s large muscles and electric blue eyes had turned her head and first, but once she discovered how much wiser and more intelligent the younger prince was, there was no competition. He valued her for her intelligence, gave her room to grow and encouragement to explore. He was everything she desired.

Her long dress, princess blue, trailed through blood and gore as she passed by thick golden pillars in the throne room. Her beloved sat on his golden throne, victory on his face. She took her usual spot, at his feet, looking up at him with adoration in her eyes.

“I see you made short work of the rebels, my king,” she said sweetly. Loki stroked her brown hair, decorated with golden leaves, with a bloody hand already wrapped in gauze.

“Indeed, my queen. They were no trouble at all. I only had to use my daggers.” Loki smirked, observing the carnage. Blood splattered the floor, the throne, his armor, even traces of it in his long black hair. “One day, my people will learn not to cross me.”

“And what about celebrating your victory?” Jane asked. She took Loki’s hand in both of hers, finally noticing the bandage. “My king, you’re hurt!” She sounded truly alarmed.

“It’s nothing, a scratch. It’ll be healed in a day,” Loki assured her in a velvety tone.

“Please let me tend to you,” Jane begged.

“With your Midgardian medicine?” Loki pulled his hand away. “I think not.”

“Then, let me tend to you in another way.” Jane reached a hand out and pushed the long green loincloth out of the way. She fished around in his leather breeches until she found her prize. Loki only watched, breathing heavily through his nose.

“It’s all stiff and swollen,” Jane meowed sympathetically. “If this trend continues, it might burst open! I will soothe it for you.” She bent her head eagerly. Loki grabbed her by the wrist to stop her. It wasn’t hard by Asgardian standards, but Jane would bruise. She gasped and looked up at him with glassy eyes.

“Don’t assume anything, my queen,” Loki said harshly. He yanked on her arm until she stumbled up and onto his lap. He gently moved aside the thin blue fabric of her gown, exposing her round freckled butt cheeks. Jane whimpered, but did her best to hold still. His firm thighs excited her but weren’t comfortable for lying on. She allowed her excitement to pool.

Loki squeezed first one cheek, then the other. He massaged gently, making her think he only wanted to play. Suddenly, her skin stung with the stimulation of his hand. Loki rubbed the spot. He rubbed both cheeks and down her folds, discovering her moisture.

“What is it that excited you so much, my queen?” Loki asked in a professor’s tone.

“Thighs,” Jane huffed. “Expectation.” Loki landed another slap on the same cheek.

“Expectation of what?” Loki persisted. Jane hissed as the agony was immediately soothed with more rubbing. She felt the trail of her moisture from his fingers.

“Spanking,” Jane muttered, barely able to speak. Loki dug deeper into her folds, feeling her inner labia.

“Based on your body’s reaction to the *smack* three slaps, how many more do you think it will take to make you orgasm?” Professor Loki challenged. Jane did some quick thinking, not really knowing how to answer. Still, three degrees had to account for something.

“Six, my king,” Jane barely managed. The next slap jolted her answer.

“We shall see,” Loki sneered. He slapped her again. Each time, he soothed the reddening flesh with gentleness and stroked her folds deeply. He slapped her again. His aim was so perfect that he could hit the exact same spot in the exact same way despite her movement. A bright red outline appeared clearly on her flesh.

“I’m sorry, my king,” Jane bellowed as her skin burned under his palm.

“How many was that, my queen?” Jane whimpered to think. “How many!” Threat laced the demanding question.

“Six!” Jane cried, hoping it wouldn’t get worse. “I’m so sorry!” He slapped her again.

“Count it!” he demanded.

“Seven!” She could barely think as tears ran from her eyes and into her dangling hair. Another slap. “Eight!” She wondered if he’d used a fire iron or lighted her cheek on fire.

He massaged her cheek with one hand and lifted her chin with the other. “Beautiful,” he whispered at the sight of her tear-tread face.

“M-my king? What about the final blow?” Jane asked. Her insides ached with the longing for release. It was worse than menstrual cramps.

“Are you so eager for more punishment? I can put you on the stretcher or call for a pillory.” Loki purred with a slight tease.

“No! No, my king, please. I only meant to check that you’re satisfied with my spanking,” Jane demurred. She tried to make herself more comfortable on his lap. It would have caused her more punishment, but he was already moving her as well.

“Now for my private celebration,” Loki said menacingly. “In that delightfully tight womb.” Jane twitched and leaked some more. Her insides were actually jumping with anticipation. Her lips trembled with a smile she wasn’t sure he wanted to see. Loki rose elegantly from the chair, stepping around the woman on her knees before him. His cock bounced merrily in front of him. He ignored it. “Position three.” 

It was all he needed to say. Jane leaned over the seat of the throne, arms folded in front of her, butt raised in the air. She looked over her shoulder expectantly. Loki was stalking toward her. His eyes mimicked a jaguar on the hunt. She was his prey, and it was all she could do to keep from squealing her excitement.

Loki teased at first. He dragged the head of his pale dick along her folds, coating it in her juices. She squirmed and tried to urge him deeper. He only breathed out a laugh.

“Please, my king. Don’t tease me!” Jane pleaded. Loki hated the sound of it and always reacted one of two ways: stop immediately or…

Loki let out ferocious growl as he plunged the entire length of his rod into her without warning. Only when his hair mingled with hers was he satisfied. He reached around and felt the bulge in her flat belly.

“Sif has been training you hard,” Loki seethed. He felt the muscles of her stomach around his own. “Let’s see how hard you can take this!” He began to thrust -- slow, deliberate, powerful thrusts. He wanted her to feel him, but all she did was love it and crave more.

Jane wobbled on her knees and lurched forward with each powerful blow to her uterus. Though it was about as hard as anyone had ever taken her, she knew it was nothing compared to his true strength. That would kill her.

Loki slowly increased his speed, but his lust was taking over his control. He was also increasing force. If Jane’s pelvic bone fractured, would he be able to stop himself before it broke? Would the healers be able to put her back together? The very thought forced him to fight and regain control.

Jane forgot to worry about her fragile body in the painful pleasure of their passion. She only wanted him, all of him, all to herself. She took his punishing thrusts and enjoyed the waves of pleasure sparking along her nerves.

“You’re studying the bifrost, my queen,” Loki started conversationally, his tone hitched from the efforts of his exercise.

“Yes, my king,” the little woman confirmed.

“How fast does it transport?” Loki quizzed. He did like to keep track of her progress, after all. Jane rattled off an astronomical number.

“And which is more exciting? A ride through the bifrost, or sex with me?” Loki could feel his swinging testacles twitch with oncoming release.

“You, my king!” Jane cried truthfully. “You, you, you!” With that, her womb clenched around him and she coated his dick with honey. She was so tight, Loki couldn’t move any more. It caused his waiting load to erupt inside of her, coating her walls.

Jane fell to the ground, too weak to even stay on her knees. Loki stepped over her elegantly sprawled limbs and sat in his golden chair. He covered his softening penis with the loincloth again.

“Let the celebrations begin,” Loki said silkily.

The king sat in his golden chair. The carnage had been left on display for the guests. Confetti fell endlessly from the balconies. Loki had not cleaned himself or changed his armor. The queen still wore the blood-stained dress, more blood having transferred from her beloved and surroundings. She sat in her usual place at her husband’s feet, weary head resting on his knee. Both smiled as the crowds cheered and waved. Today, it felt like they possessed all the power in the kingdom.


End file.
